Knowledge about genes and proteins has been being accumulated due to recent developments of molecular biology. Many findings related to genes and proteins are now available through various public databases such as NCBI (National Center for Biotechnology Information), Entrez Gene, and DDBJ (DNA Data Bank of Japan).
Along with the development of public databases, technologies to predict functions of genes and proteins utilizing the information obtained from such databases have also been developed. For example, there is a method of determining G-protein coupled receptors based on amino acid sequences or nucleotide sequences (Japan Patent Application Publications JP2006-003970 and JP2002-112793). There is also a method of predicting protein-protein interactions based on a supervised machine-learning using characteristic vectors defined by attributes about protein structures and about drugs and compounds, which interact with proteins (Japan Patent Application Publication JP2010-165230).